


Payback

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: When Jace had told Alec that Clary and Simon were kidnapped, his first reaction was to sigh. He asked himself why they kept the barely-a-shadowhunter and useless mundane around until Izzy reminded him that it was kind of their job. Just because he was tasked to protect them didn’t mean he had to like it, though.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Payback

When Jace had told Alec that Clary and Simon were kidnapped, his first reaction was to sigh. He asked himself why they kept the barely-a-shadowhunter and useless mundane around until Izzy reminded him that it was kind of their job. Just because he was tasked to protect them didn’t mean he had to like it, though. And he didn’t like it; having to go out of his way to find the abandoned warehouse the circle members were keeping them in and trying to stop his reckless siblings from storming the place without a solid plan. 

He saw Clary first and didn’t observe a single scratch on her. She was crying, her cheeks red and stained with mascara, but Alec chalked it up to her first real kidnapping. That was until his eyes washed over Simon, crumpled on the floor with his broken glasses beside him. Alec couldn’t ignore the catch in his throat or the skip in his heart. He thought he would have to think about it later, because his mind was a steady stream of ‘get to Simon  _ now _ ’ and he couldn’t stop it. 

“Jace, you enter from the front. Make as much noise as you can. Izzy, you back him up.” Alec instructed. “I’ll shoot from here and try to catch them off guard. We’ve got to get to Simon,” Alec said, his voice not nearly as steady as he wanted it to be. His siblings made their way to the front and the minute Alec heard the sounds of seraph blades, he let his arrows fly, taking out the circle members one by one. He jumped in through the window where he was shooting and his feet landed solidly on the ground. One glance at Jace and Izzy fighting the last circle member and he was at Simon’s side. 

“Alec, Alec! Is he okay? Tell me he’s okay!” He heard Clary cry. Alec kneeled next to Simon, resting a soft hand on his cheek. Simon was staring up at him from his spot on the concrete floor, one eye almost swollen shut and blood dripping from his head. The wounds looked painful, but not life threatening and Alec was annoyingly relieved. 

“You’re like actually Hawkeye, huh?” Simon muttered, his voice hoarse and strained. Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Simon so he was sitting, but he couldn’t ignore the relief he felt to hear Simon joking. The movement was apparently too fast for Simon’s injured body as he grunted and leaned into Alec’s side. Alec’s arm slid around his waist as he pulled him a little closer, his face relaxing as he watched Simon gain a little color. 

“I don’t understand that reference,” Alec said seriously. Simon looked up at him with a wide eye and when he tried to laugh, he clutched at his side and coughed dryly. Alec pressed his lips gently to Simon’s forehead and grabbed at his stele on instinct. He cursed to himself when he realized the stele would do nothing for Simon’s pain. 

“Captain America, then?” Simon asked lamely, his eyes blinking slowly with every word. Alec chuckled against Simon’s forehead and brushed his thumb across the cut on his cheek. 

“I can’t believe you’re still this much of a nerd even when you’re injured.” Alec tried to joke, but his words fell on deaf ears as Simon let his eyes shut and his body went lax in Alec’s arms. Alec scooped him up with an arm under his knees and shuffled toward his siblings and Clary. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Clary asked, rubbing her wrists from where she had been restrained. Alec resisted the urge to glare at her, knowing that Simon wouldn’t be in that position if it wasn’t for her, but nodded anyway. 

“He’ll be fine. I’m going to bring him to the Institute,” Alec said sternly. There weren’t any arguments, just as he expected. Alec held Simon close on the trek back to the Institute and even as he walked through the ops center, weird looks be damned. He took the time to clean the dried blood off of Simon’s face and laid him gently on his bed. Alec couldn’t resist pressing one more kiss to Simon’s forehead before leaving him to rest. When the door shut, Alec felt his heart start beating at its usual rhythm and he inhaled deeply to restart his lungs. He would think about that later, though. His only job from that moment was to figure out who hurt Simon, why, and how he could pay them back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
